


The Journey is Over.

by leithvoid



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, The end.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: What the end might look like.
Kudos: 4





	The Journey is Over.

Eyes peer into the darkness before them. The walls around the two gentlemen moved, without a single hinter. Black and white spiralling, leading from one side to the other. The ground beneath them was a soft muted grey, natural to the black and white. This path had carried them so far and for so long. There is a tightness in one's chest, while the other is filled with excitement. The moment was melancholy, bittersweet. While they had spent the year preparing, knowing, that the end would come there is only so much one can fathom until it arrives. Slow and insidious. 

One foot in front of the other, closer they get to the end. Behind the gentlemen, a small white dot in the distance, one they'd once began from. An idea, a discussion now an empire. There was a hum from Annus as they stepped up onto the final podium, this was the final moment. On this journey they had changed as people, physically, mentally, and emotionally. They had done and seen so many things, not only in the eyes of their audience but for themselves too. 365 day’s of growth, for one moment.

In the beginning, the journey seemed so simple. Though they had planned for something completely different, the path to getting to the end had never veered – this was how it was meant to be. No journey is ever what it is planned to be, the universe has its own plans for you; for them. An idea, sparked between two friends, grew into something neither of them would’ve ever imagined. Bringing light to death, awareness of how short life is without applying fear. Letting go of something is a lesson we must all learn. 

Dark eyes shifted to look beside him, 'do you think they will remember us?' Unus asks, voice shaking. He buried his hands, into his pant pockets.

Annus places a hand over the shoulder of his friend. 'Always.' He seemed so sure of it. He was always sure. 

Unus looks over his shoulder, back at the memories they had created with their counterpart. So many things he never would have done if they’d not come together for the journey. ‘Thank you,’ Unus smiled.

‘Thank you.’ Annus reached forward, fingers spread out in front of him. 

The clock ticked over and darkness prevailed, consuming the two gentlemen. 

Now, there was nothing.

00:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this animation.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sdIIh1PxIE&list=LL&index=1


End file.
